the_golden_butterflyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoba/Relationships
Earth Tribe Current Members Kokkinos : Aoba did not have much of an impression of Kokkinos when he stepped up to become the new Yellow-Earth. He thought of him as a qualified cat - at least that was what he believed through Alcina choosing him as her deputy. When the Followers of Alriyel held Alcina as a hostage and Kokkinos stepped up to be a temporary leader for their tribe, things were to change dramatically. The day of Aoba's accidental murder of the Pink-Shadow Marianna came and the blue-gray tom needed to talk to an authority for advice. The much needed advice was never to be given to him though; Due to Marianna being one of the kits of Kokkinos' deceased love Tuari, he had a deep emotional connection to the she-cat. Hearing of her death enraged him, which led Aoba to lie about the circumstances of her death out of intimidation. Instead of telling him the whole truth, he claimed that he had found her body on their territory, and thereupon left him alone to grieve. Fearing that he could eventually find out about his actions, Aoba decided to keep his distance to the Yellow-Earth. Former Members Rey : Aoba fell in love with Rey at first sight, when he received his true name and tattoo from the leader of Earth Tribe at the age of six moons. He was captivated by his heterochromia and his honorable image, which let his little heart flutter with the sensation of his very first love. From then on, the apprentice found himself admiring the black-and-white tom, always trying to catch a chance to spend some time with him - if it was during smalltalk of tribe members or just sharing a meal. Right when the apprentice felt like he finally had the chance to make Rey aware of his idolization, as the tom had noticed the presence of the young tom a bit more often, the Silver-Earth went missing. Before long, the tribe was informed of Soren's tattoo change and the fact that Rey had fell into the sink hole and suffocated beneath the quick sand while trying to save his own son. The heart of the guard apprentice broke into pieces, and it was his first true heartbreak. For a long time, he found himself unhappy while mourning the leader whom Soren could never have replaced. This only changed due to the efforts of his tribe mate Weiland, who was able to fill the void Rey had left inside of Aoba's heart. Nevertheless, Aoba told himself that he would eternally consider Rey one of the cats who had meant the most to him, as he would always be his one and only first love. Cherie : Cherie was a member of the battle training group Aoba had been chosen to lead during the events involving the Followers of Alriyel. Spending several days with her and the other group members, Aoba grew to know and like her as his fellow tribe mate. However, Pangur eventually informed the blue-gray tom that Cherie had lost her life during the raid on the camp of the Followers which Shadow Tribe had prepared. Feeling like a failure as a teacher, Aoba felt quite shaken by these news, but was then comforted by the Water Triber. Other Characters Alriyel : The moment Winter's body was taken by the spirit of Alriyel, Aoba first found himself intimidated and insecure. What the small tom promised the tribes sounded like an utopia in his ears and he became even more torn than before, when the fake followers promised the same. However, at that time he had still not confessed the accidental murder of Marianna to his tribe authorities, thus considered to definitely join Alriyel's cause if they were to exile him. The days passed and Alriyel was announced to grant wishes and speak a few words with each cat who desired to see him at the borders of the Shadow Tribe territory. Aoba took that chance and confessed what he had done to the spirit, although speaking from a third person point of view. The Golden Butterfly appreciated his positive views on the world he wanted to create and welcomed the Green-Earth to join them, if the murder had really only been an accident. Upon talking it out with the Silver-Shadow, Aoba thanked Alriyel for his kindness and returned home to speak to Alcina - to see if she would allow him to stay with Earth Tribe or if the young tom was to be his direct destiny instead, without many more internal conflicts. Category:Relationship Pages